Between You and Me - KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: This is a Kisaita smut with no real plot. Just needed a good one shot! Enjoy! Yaoi


Between You and Me

We arrived back at the base after a long mission. It didn't take long to report to Pein and make our way to our room. Throughout the mission my relationship with my partner had changed. Changed as in we had grown closer. How close had yet to be seen when we reached our room.

We entered the room and removed our cloaks. I set Samahade against the wall and turned around to find Itachi staring me down. The look in his eyes was questioning. As if to ask "what do you expect to happen?" I had never been one to be bold with him. He wasn't that sort of guy. A bold move would get you trapped in his nightmare world and cost you a shattered mind.

I stepped forward a bit to let him know what I intended without saying so. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently drew him forward the rest of the distance. His eyes never changed from the look of daring. I knew I was risking a lot but hell, I had risked a lot on our mission when I kissed him the first time.

I pressed my lips to his and waited for the pain that would follow from a kunai to the gut or the groin if he'd rather. Nothing of the sort came in the way of it and I felt instead his hands go around my neck. I took my chance and pulled him even closer. This was what I had hoped for.

Things became a blur after that. Itachi ground against me and the animal in me came alive. I picked him up and tossed him onto his bed and began to tear his clothes off of him. He had an animal side to him as well as he bit down into my neck and lapped at the blood with his hot wet tongue.

He lay naked before me within moments and I was in danger of getting a kunai for sure if I didn't get naked too. His eyes were ablaze with lust and need was in every fiber of his being. I stripped as quick as I could and as soon as I was nude he was grabbing my member and began stroking me to a painful hardness. As if I wasn't already painfully hard to begin with.

He started at the base and slid his hand up to the tip. I was going crazy with his touch. He squeezed at the base every other time and I was in danger of cumming before we got to the best part. I roughly pulled his hand off of my shaft and slid down his body. He spread his legs eagerly and I went to work slipping his now throbbing hard on into my mouth.

He quivered under my touch and I knew he was close to losing it. I sucked the head and pressed my tongue into his slit hoping to increase the pleasure. It must have worked because his hands reached down and grabbed my hair, locking his fingers tightly around the strands.

His breath was coming in gasps and I was all too happy to keep him like this. I pulled away from his member for a second to place my finger in my mouth. I coated the digit with saliva and slid his shaft back into my mouth. He threw his head back and moaned loudly enjoying the pleasure I was giving him.

I pressed my wetted finger against his entrance and sucked harder on his member while speeding up my pace. He was making the cutest sounds I had ever heard come from his lips. I slid the tip of my finger into him and he bucked against the feeling. I waited a second before pressing it further. In no time I was all the way to the third knuckle and he was enjoying himself immensely.

He forced his hips down onto my finger every time I thrust my finger into him. The impact made my hand connect to the bone in his pelvis. That only seemed to make Itachi moan louder. I couldn't help but grin knowing that Itachi also liked a little bit of pain.

I continued to thrust my finger as deep and fast as I could. Itachi kept his fingers locked in my hair and the moans only increased to a fever pitch. A moment later he was releasing down my throat and I had no problem swallowing his juices.

I pulled my finger from his body and he released my hair slowly. His chest was heaving as he tried to calm down from the climax. I slid my mouth up his belly to his chin and gave him a small kiss on his jaw. A moment later I was over him and he was wrapping his legs around my waist. I was out of control and I slid my shaft into him without warning.

He yelped and then glared daggers at me but only for a moment because I was already working my magic on his body. He was back on the roller coaster and riding the waves of pleasure with me in time at all. I slammed into him and met his prostate with the tip of my shaft. Electric lightning bolts jolted through the both of us.

I repeated the action and it was so intense that we kept losing each others rhythm. Finally as the two of us adjusted to the intense pleasure we met each others rhythm and matched it stroke for stroke. I buried my face in Itachi's neck which was hot and wet with sweat and his pulse beat like crazy in my ear.

Itachi gripped my back and held me down as much as he could with my powerful thrusts. It was hard to move against him when he was holding me down but I could feel his resolve weakening with each thrust I made. His hands loosened their hold and I was able to fully penetrate him with as much force as possible.

I could feel his prostate beginning to swell and knew he was ready to cum again. I was close but not close enough. I slowed my pace to a steady soft thrust and I could tell Itachi wasn't happy with it. He would most likely kill me later but I needed us to come together for it to be the best it could be.

I stayed in my slow even pace for a bit until I felt him relax and his prostate shrink back a little. He was in no danger of coming yet and so I picked up the pace again. I thrust hard and fast into him making my own climax build to a higher crescendo. I was getting close enough to taste it and hoped I hadn't ruined it for Itachi.

I could feel his prostate swell once more and that pushed me closer to release. I slammed hard into it and my release was imminent. My body tensed as the orgasm hit and Itachi clenched hard around my shaft. I came in an explosion of spasms that shook me to my very core. Itachi spasmed below me and we both clung to each other as wave after wave of pleasure hit us.

After what seemed like forever we slowly pulled apart to look at each other. Itachi's face was flushed his cheeks were red and his hair was strewn everywhere out of its ponytail. He looked beautiful. More beautiful than anything I had ever seen. He looked at me with tired eyes and I kissed his cheek. I rolled next to him so I wasn't over him anymore and was about to go to my own bed when he grabbed my arm.

"Kisame, stay here with me." He said. It was an order but I was beyond caring. I nodded and slid into the bed and helped him under the covers. He rolled so his back was against my chest and I cuddled to him to warm the both of us. It was winter after all. We were about to go to sleep when he rolled his head to look at me once more.

"This is just between you and me." He said and rolled away to go to sleep. I smiled. I wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
